


Not Easily Broken

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, F/M, Fingering, Fisting, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: She's been tasked to follow Dean Winchester's every step and she can't say that she minds.This was written for @spnkinkbingo, filling out my "Fisting" square.





	Not Easily Broken

Dean Winchester doesn’t fuck around with demons. She knows that. 

Dean Winchester ices them, quick and easy; that’s what her peers told her when they got the news that she was appointed a new task by Crowley. And maybe, she shouldn’t be, but she’d be lying if she said that she’s not nervous and intimidated by the thought of having to spy on the elder Winchester.

Now, she’s never one to back out of a mission. How could she? There’s no way she wants to go back on the hook in the deepest pit of Hell with fire burning her ass and needles stuck in her throat. She wouldn’t even be able to scream. Oh no, not going back there. Ever again. And if she’d die, she wouldn’t even be mad if it was through a hand of a Winchester, rather than Crowley.

Never in a million hellish years would she have thought that she’d end up here, though. Never would she have thought that spying on Dean freaking Winchester would come with a pleasurable side effect. She’s happy she chose a hot meat suit, a suit that would trigger all the right feelings in a man with a lustful animal inside him that needed to be released. 

Maybe she did it deliberately. Maybe she chose the vessel with this in mind. She doesn’t know because her mind is blank. She’s at a loss for words as Dean pins her to the crowded restroom stall. 

The other demons were right when they said that he doesn’t fuck around with demons - unless he fucks them. But, oh, sweet ol’ Dean doesn’t even know that she is a demon as he breathes into her ear and whispers sweet things to her, paired with dirty promises.

“Fuck.” She’s a whimpering mess, sitting on the dirty toilet seat cover, as he kneels in front of her on the floor, not caring that his jeans will get dirty, not caring if people hear them - the same as she doesn’t care about the rashes her meat suit will probably have the next day from the filthy seat. How could she care when he works her open so fucking good? 

“Yes, fuck... more! Gimme more, I won’t break!”

*

“Dirty fucking whore,” Dean mumbles through gritted teeth, eyes clenched as he gives her what she wants - what she needs. “So fucking wet, just for me, huh?”

He sinks one finger in, then two and three. She’s so tight, and he can’t believe that this doesn’t hurt. But she’s a demon, what does she know about pain? 

She thinks that he doesn’t know, but oh, baby, she’s never met him before. Dean knows demons when he sees them, and this time, before she could even approach him in the dirty bar, he decided to play along. After all, she’s easy on the eyes, and Dean doesn’t reject something that’s offered to him on a damn silver platter. Not when that something is a filthy demon whore. “Think I didn’t know you were following me?”  

“Shit, you knew!” She feels a pressure inside that’s too good, but still, she craves more. “Fuck... more. I need it!” She calls out, not caring that her cover is blown because even if he kills her, it’ll be worth it.

“Of course, you want more.” Dean snickers, working in a fourth finger, hitting her in all the right places.

“More!” Her hand flies to his hair, holding him in a vice grip, sharp fingernails digging into his skull, making him flinch at the sharp pain, but he doesn’t back out.

“More? Huh? Four fingers not enough for you, demon bitch?” He works in and out of her in a steady pace, drilling his fingers in, working her open more and more.

She grunts and moans, arching her back and closing her eyes in pleasure when he hits her spot, making her grind down on him, literally pushing herself on his hand to increase the friction of her clit against his thumb that hovers over it, the only finger that’s not inside of her yet.

*

Dean trails his thumb from her nub to her entrance, pushing it in slowly with the rest of his fingers, working her open. She’s leaking like a fountain, there’s no need for lube. Her meat suit can take it. If not, it’s not going to be her problem. She can always ditch this suit and search for a new one. Who knows, maybe she can meet up with Dean again? Letting him do all this and more, over and over.

“You’re so fucking tight and wet,” Dean huffs out, and she can see sweat beading on his forehead as he works his whole hand in, his thumb touching his ring finger inside of her. She wonders if he’s done it before. She grunts and writhes like meat on a stick, as her body demands more and more. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

She doesn’t answer him i words. It isn’t as if he wants her to anyway. Instead she eases her body towards his hand as he pushes in, deeper and deeper.

“You love me fisting your pussy like this, don’t ya? You know these hands can kill you, and it fucking turns you on when I fuck you with it,” he says in a low growl, and she moans because he saying nothing but the truth. 

She’s too overwhelmed to form coherent words as a tingly feeling creeps its way through her toes and up her legs. She’s sure Dean can feel it, too. Of course, he can feel her orgasm approaching because her walls are coming down around his fist, squeezing him tight, holding his hand prisoner in her cunt. 

He moves his fist inside of her, trying not to lose his hand, and, fuck, she’s going to blow.

Her breathing comes in harsh pants, and he pants with her, feeling the pressure clamping down and not letting him go.

Dean shifts slightly, his middle finger is now far enough in to push her over the edge and he does, as he curls his whole hand and presses it against her sweet spot. She pushes back against him. “Ahh... shitshitshitfuck!” She screams, and he clamps his free hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

She nearly breaks his hand when she comes, messy, painful and loud. Her juice is soaking his wrist and dripping down his arm.

“Such a good demon,” Dean praises as he pulls his hand out and wipes it on his ruined pants before he lifts her up and molds his lips to hers, kissing her wildly, all teeth and tongue. 

He’s strong, holding her up with one arm while his other hand is busy unbuckling his pants. He let them slide to the floor, pooling around his ankles. “I’m not even close to being fucking done with you, demon bitch.” He growls into her ear.

She kind of hopes that he’ll never be done with her.


End file.
